Ninja Captor
is a Japanese tokusatsu TV series aired from April 7, 1976 to January 26, 1977 on TV Tokyo 12 Channel, produced by Toei Company, Ltd. Ninja Captor is similar to series of Super Sentai and aired during the run of Himitsu Sentai Goranger and was even once classed as the second Super Sentai before J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. As Super Sentai At present, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai is commonly known as the 2nd Super Sentai Series prior to it, Toei Company, Ltd. recognized a series called, Ninja Captor as the 2nd Super Sentai series. Ninja Captor being part of the Super Sentai franchise was mentioned in a Bioman Guidebook back in 1984, along with Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' and JAKQ Dengekitai. Ninja Captor is not counted as a Super Sentai series today as unlike the rest of the earlier Super Sentai shows, Ninja Captor was produced by a different staff who did the Super Sentai series. Also, the inclusion of Ninja Captor in the magazine scan might be a mistake by the editors of the magazine back in the day. Story Daisuke Izumo passes through the Wind-Demon Stealth-Army aiming for the Japanese conquest becomes the leader of ninja team "Captor" depending upon Mujin Tendou, it was to fight with the ninja whom Retsufuu Fuuma sends out. Characters Captor team Allies to be added Arsenal Weapons/Attacks *'Fire Wheel Bullet': Fire-Stealth Captor 7's personal weapon. **'Fire Escape': A technique used by Fire-Stealth Captor 7. *'Wind Shell': Wind-Stealth Captor 6's personal weapon. *'Disk': Gold-Stealth Captor 5's personal weapon. *'Ground Staff': Ground-Stealth Captor 4's personal weapon. *'Flower Nunchaku': Flower-Stealth Captor 3's personal weapon. *'Rapid Stream Gun': Water-Stealth Captor 2's personal weapon. *'Electric Rope': Thunder-Stealth Captor 1's personal weapon. Staff *Created by Saburo Hatte *Produced by Toru Hirayama, Kohito Ono, Bakosu Kondo *Directed by Hideo Tanaka, Atsuo Okunaka, Daisuke Yamazaki, Kyomi Nakamura *Teleplays by Masaru Igami, Shukei Nagasaka, Chikusa Enda, Mikio Matsushita *Character Design by Yuki Hijiri *Action Choreography by Kazutoshi Takahashi *Music by Akihiro Omori *Theme Songs: Opening "Fight! Ninja Captors", and Ending "Captors of the Open Skies" (vocals by Ichirou Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Koorogi '73) Cast *Daisuke Izumo (Fire-Stealth Captor 7): Daisuke Ban (as Naoya Ban) *Keita Izumi (Wind-Stealth Captor 6): Hiroyuki Satou *Noboru Ooyama (Gold-Stealth Captor 5): Sanpei Godai (as Yoshiyuki Fujie) *Dan Kurokawa (Ground-Stealth Captor 4): Sen Utsumi *María Sakurakouji (Flower-Stealth Captor 3 #1): Yuuko Matsuyou *Miki Tendou (Flower-Stealth Captor 3 #2): Ai Nogawa *Sakon Shijou (Water-Stealth Captor 2): Taikou Rin *Saburoubee Fukuro (Thunder-Stealth Captor 1): Kenji Ushio *Mujin Tendou: Makoto Takatou *Hakuun Togakushi: Takamaru Sasaki *Retsufuu Fuuma/Nindou Kurayami: Shinzo Hotta *Officer Kageyama: Jouriki Gono *Officer Sanada: Sougei Kojima *Officer Hattori: Toshi Katamari *Narrator: Goro Naya The color scheme for the Ninja Captors is Orange (Captor 1), Blue (Captor 2), Pink (Captor 3), Brown (Captor 4), Yellow (Captor 5), Green (Captor 6), and Red (Captor 7). Episodes # # # # The Sky-flying Octopus Ninja! Dogfight!! (空飛ぶタコ忍者! 空中戦!! Soratobu Tako Ninja! Kūchūsen!!) # Captor Massacre Strategy (キャプター皆殺し作戦 Kyaputā Minnagoroshi Sakusen) # Great Desertion! Ninja Private School!! (大脱走! 忍者塾!! Dai Dassō! Ninja Juku!) # Mystery: The stolen face?! (ミステリー・ぬすまれた顔!?　''Misuterī・Nusumareta Kao?!) # Crash! Highway Ninja War (激突! ハイウェー忍者戦 ''Gekitotsu! Haiuē Ninja Sen) # Friend or Foe? Woman Ninja (敵か味方か? 女忍者 Teki ka Mikata ka? Onna Ninja) # Mystery! Robot Usage (怪奇! ロボット使い Kaiki! Robotto Tsukai) # Poison Gas Ninja is Immortal (毒ガス忍者は不死身 Doku Gasu Ninja wa Fujimi) # SOS Wind-Stealth Captor 6 (SOS風忍キャプター6 Esu Ō Esu Kaze Nin Kyaputā Shikkusu) # Great Treasure of Illusion (まぼろしの大秘宝 Maboroshi no Dai Hihō) # Fire-Stealth Captor Dies Twice (火忍キャプターは二度死ぬ Ka Nin Kyaputā wa Nido Shinu) # The Ogre came from Manji Valley! (まんじ谷から鬼が来た! Manji Tani kara Oni ga Kita!) # The Daughter of the Hidden Ninja is a Classmate (隠れ忍者の娘は同級生 Kakure Ninja no Musume wa Dōkyūsei) # Aiming at the Fake Note Expert (狙われたニセ札名人 Nerawa reta Nise Satsu Meijin) # Ninja Arts! Rhinoceros Beetle Change!! (忍法! カブト虫変化!! Ninpō! Kabutomushi Henga) # Fuuma Boy Ninja is a Close Friend (親友は風魔少年忍者 Shin'yū wa Fūma Shōnen Ninja) # Ninja Skills Expert of the Black Piano (黒いピアノの忍術師 Kuroi Piano no Ninjutsu Nori) # Decisive battle at Fuuma's graveyard is a Camp Place! (キャンプ場は風魔の墓場の決戦! Kyanpu Shō wa Fūma no Hakaba no Kessen!) # Fuuma appeared in the ghost residence!! (お化け屋敷に風魔が出た!! Obake Yashiki ni Fūma ga Deta!!) # Priest Roadperson! Ground-Stealth! Comparing Techniques (ニュドオ道人! 土忍! 術くらべ Nyudō Michi Jin! Tsuchi Nin! Shutsu Kurabe) # Fire-Stealth is working on the Underworld Whistle (火忍をあやつる地獄笛 Ka Nin o Ayatsuru Jigoku Fue) # Serious! Keita betrayed thickly!! (大変! 敬太が裏切った!! Taihen! Keita ga Uragitta!!) # Retsufuu Fuuma! Die!! (風魔烈風! 死す!! Fūma Retsufū! Shisu!!) # New Enemy! Koka Ninja Group (新しい敵! 甲賀忍者団! Atarashī Teki! Koka Ninja Dan!) # Enrollment: Tendou Ninja Private School (入門 天堂忍者塾 Nyūmon Tendō Ninja Juku) # Conjurer of Riddle! The Card Talks!? (謎の手品師! カードがしゃべる!? Nazo no Teshinashi! Kādo ga Shaberu!?) # The Black Trap of the Ninja Technique Residence (忍術屋敷の黒い罠 Ninjutsu Yashiku no Kuroi Wana) # Izuyama's confrontation!! (伊豆山の対決!! Izuyama no Taiketsu!!) # Play-off of the Distant Seas!! (絶海の決戦!! Sekkai no Kessen!!) # Great Pursuit! Ninja Bus! (大追跡! 忍者バス! Dai Tsuiseki! Ninja Basu!) # The Bad Hands out from the Telephone Receiver! (電話器から悪魔の手が出る! Denwa ki kara Akuma no Te ga Deru!) # The Terrifying Butterfly Human (恐怖の蝶人間 Kyōfu no Chō Ningen) # Seven Countenance is Grim Reaper (死神は七面相 Shinigami wa Nana Mensō) # The End of Mujin Tendou (天堂無人の最後 Tendō Mujin no Saigo) # Hakuun Togakushi's assassination plot!! (戸隠白雲暗殺計画!! Togakushi Hakūn Ansatsu Keikaku!!) # The Sense Power Ninja aims for the Children of ESP (念力忍者が超能力の子供を狙う Nenriki Ninja ga Chōnōryoku no Kodomo o Newau) # Careful! New Year's Present from Ninjas!? (御用心! 忍者からのお年玉!? Goyōjin! Ninja kara no Otoshidama!?) # Laughing Dolls (笑う人形 Warau Ningyō) # Dark Glass! Ninja Classroom?! (やみがらす! 忍者教室!? Yami Garasu! Ninja Kyūshitsu?!) # The End of Nindou Kurayami (暗闇忍堂の最期 Kurayami Nindō no Saigo) Trivia *Even though Ninja Captor is not officially part of the Super Sentai series anymore, it has several firsts and similarities: **Ninja Captor has seven members, like Engine Sentai Go-Onger (2008-2009). **Ninja Captor has an Orange Ranger, now the first official Orange Ranger is Battle Cossack in Battle Fever J (1979-1980). **Strangely, Ninja Captor also has a real Brown Ranger, a fake ShinkenBrown appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **Daisuke Ban, who is known for playing the titular character in Shotaro Ishinomori's Kikaider and the second Battle Cossack in Battle Fever J, plays the Red Ranger in this series, Daisuke Izumo (Fire-Stealth Captor 7). **Also, the Yellow Ranger, Noboru Ooyama (Gold-Stealth Captor 5), is played by Sanpei Godai, who would later play Futoshi Kijima (GoggleYellow) in Dai Sentai Goggle V (1982-1983). **Coincidentally also, the second Pink Ranger shares the first name of the Pink Ranger of Goggle V, Miki Momozono (GogglePink), while the first (who was permanently replaced) shares the first name with the first permanent replacement female Ranger, Maria Nagisa (the second Miss America) of Battle Fever J. **Ninja Captor has a ninja motif, like Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994-1995) Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (2002-2003). **The Ninja Captor team are also element themed, Rangers with the powers of the elements would later be used in several Super Sentai series, such as Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998-1999), Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (2002-2003), Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005-2006), Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009-2010) and Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010-2011). External Links *Ninja Captor at Wikipedia *[http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2011/10/ninja-captor-lost-super-sentai.html#more Ninja Captor, The Lost Super Sentai? - An article explaining Ninja Captor's relation to Super Sentai] Category:Shows